A daughter's Adventure
by willow345
Summary: Ava was just a normal 10 year old. She was just being normal after her Father Tommy Oliver lived a normal live. But when a woman comes to her school and takers her and other people to become rangers. Will she and her new friends be able to stop this evil? ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Hai! It me again! New Story! Hope you like it XD**

**Character Profile Oc!**

**Name: Ava Oliver**

**Age: 10**

**Height: 4'9**

**Weight: 110 lbs **

**Hair: Brown curly hair**

**Eyes: Light Brown**

**Hobbies: Ice skating, Soccer, Motocross and Reading.**

**Personality: Ava is a girl that likes to do crazy things like surfing and Motocross **

**On with the Series!**

**~Daughter's Adventure~**

_Dear Ava,_

_I'm going to be at work for a couple of days_

_Take care of yourself. Don't get into any trouble_

_~From Dad_

10-year old Ava Oliver rolled her eyes. That was just like her dad to say stay out of trouble. She can take care of herself. He did taught her karate and other moves. So she can fight back.

Ava looked her time and grabbed her book bag.

"Time to head out" said Ava before she grabbed her keys and went out the door.

**~Daughter's Adventure~**

Ava went into the school 4 minutes before the bell rang. She went to the classroom and sat down, just as everyone else went into the room.

"Okay class Lets begin" said the teacher.

Ava was doing her working during class when the principal stepped on.

"Ava some people came to see you" she said.

Ava looked confused but listened as she got up and grabbed her stuff. She walked out of the class room and walked out. When she got to the office she saw a girl with blonde hair wearing office/police clothes.

"Ava Oliver?" the girl asked.

"Yes that's me, so um whats this about?" Ava asked

"I need you to come with me" she said.

Ava looked at her. She cant be for real. Leaving school without her dad knowing will get her in trouble.

"Why?" she asked.

"We need your help" said the girl. Thats all Ava needed to hear she went out with the girl. While men in black suits was around them. She got in the car and sat down. She looked up and saw 1 girl and 2 guys.

Then moments later a guy came into the car as well.

**~Daughter's Adventure~**

Ava watched as she saw a submarine. She looked amazed. This was going to be fun.

Once they got inside Ava following the girl was looking around.

"Where are we?" the boy in blue asked.

"I don't know but it cool huh?" the girl in yellow said.

"You got me on a yes with that one" said Ava

Ava then heard alarms making her jump a bit.

Then she turned and looked at the person who started it. It was the guy wearina cowboy suit.

She rolled her eyes and continued to walk.

**~Daughter's Adventure~**

Ava walked in to see a man wearing a blue suit.

"Welcome" he said "to the Light Speed Aqua Base"

"Wow.." Ava said before covering her mouth and making the blonde girl smile.

"This is kidnapping" she heard the cowboy said.

She rolled her eyes "Not true"

"My name is Captain Mitchel" he said "None you will be head against you will your free to go"

"See ya"

"That's is if you hear me out" he said "Please take a seat"

Ava sat down as asked then looked at him. He than began a story of how demons were on earth and how they were entombed.

'That's like one of my dad's adventures' Ava thought 'I wonder what evil queen wants to get earth this time...'

"Well it seems our fears have come true" he said "Just hours ago, nomad travelers crossing through the dessert discovered the tomb and released the demons back in to our world".

'That is not good' thought Ava

"Light speed has developed a technology and highly sophisticated weapons" Mitchel said "That we believe can stop them"

Then the blonde woman shows them there old photos that they did before but still do now.

"Because of your skills"

"You have been chosen to use these weapons to defend the city"

Ava then looked at her picture of her time in karate class.

"To become Light speed power rangers"

'Me a ranger?' Ava thought 'Aunt Kim is gonna get me is she finds out'

"You build this whole Aqua base just so that the 5 of us could fight off a bunch of angry demons?" the girl in yellow asked

"Well, that's putting it simply but yes" said Mitchel.

"I heard you out" said the cowboy "I think your nuts"

"Im outta of here"

"I cant believe I'm saying this but I believe him" said Ava making everyone look.

"Look I seen demons when I was younger, believe a girl who lived in a city of monsters everywhere" said Ava.

"That explains it" said the boy in red.

Ava looked at him.

"What?" the blonde asked

The boy then explained what happened in the fire while he was saving a girl he then saw someone in there, a demon.

"Father" said the blonde

Then Ava saw the city being destroyed on the screen.

"This city needs you" said Mitchel.

"Im in, sir" said the teen in red.

"Me too" said the girl in yellow.

"I want to help" said the guy in blue.

"Same here" said Ava

"What do we do first" said the cowboy

Then Mitchel showed them 6 morphers.

"These are your rescue morphers" said Mitchel "There worn on your wrist"

Ava took the white one and put it on her wrist.

"Six?" the blonde asked.

"You are the sixth" said Mitchel.

"Me?" the blonde asked.

"For 18 years, I have been training you for this" he said "Its yours if you want it"

The blonde smiled then nodded. She took the last morpher there and put it on her wrist.

"All right rangers" said Mitchel "Time to get to work"

**~Daughter's Adventure~**

The rangers followed the woman to where 6 jackets were held.

"These are your jackets" she said "grab one"

Ava took the white one with a number 5 on it. Then went with the others. She then spotted a car.

"Wow" she said as she went to it and got in the back seat. And then they went off

**~Daughter's Adventure~**

When they got there Ava saw creatures and a monster getting everyone.

"Come on lets go help these people" said the man, Carter.

"Right!"

Ava ran to where a family was the kicks two battlings then flips one over. She did a karate kick on one of them making them fall.

"Come on" she said and the family ran in a safe direction.

But then she got kicked on the back. She yelped in pain.

"Rangers use your morphers" said Mitchel's voice through Ava's morpher.

Ava nodded and went to where the rest of the rangers were.

"Hey you! with the hot temper!" said Carter.

"You want to destroy Mariner bay?" Carter asked "You'll have to go though us to do it"

"Ready?"

Ava nodded.

"Light speed rescue!"

Then Ava was now in a white ranger suit.

"Power rangers?" the monster asked.

"All right" said Carter

"This feel amazing!" said Ava.

"Lets get to work"

"Hyah!"

"Batlings! Destroy them!" said the monster before the minions charged at them.

"Power ranger rescue ready!"

Ava then ran into the fight. She flipped over two batlings and then punch two in the face.

"Some for you and you!" said Ava as she kicked two away. Then she used her blaster to blast three of the batlings. Then she flipped over Carter and blasted the fire monster with her white blaster. Then all of the rangers got together.

"Ready!"

"Aim!"

"Fire!"

Then the rangers fired there blasters at the monster, destroying him.

"Light speed power down!"

Ava was tired, that really wiped her out. But she smiled once she saw the crowd cheer.

**~Daughter's Adventure~**

Once the rangers got back most of the workers were cheering for them.

Ava smiled 'Best day ever' she thought. She was a ranger just like her dad. She then saw captain Mitchel.

"There is a time to celebrate" he said "but this is not it"

'I know they wont give up will they?' Ava thought.

"You see, now Diabolico knows you exist" said Mitchel "You think this fight was tough? Just wait"

"But Sir we just destroyed Diabolico" said Kelsey.

"We didnt" said Ava "From my own father I think the one we destroy was one of his servants"

"Thats right Ava" said Mitchel "I suspect that from a girl that has a ranger for a father"

Ava smiled

"You want to defect him?" Mitchel asked "You have a lot of work to do"

"We all do"

Then Ava saw everyone do a salute and she did the same thing along with the rest of the rangers.

She smiled. This is going to be great.

**~Daughter's Adventure~**

Ava got home just in time before her baby sitter came. But when she got in she saw her dad Kim Justin and Rocky sitting there.

"Why were you on TV?" Kim asked

Ava saw the green flashing eyes and she knew he was mad.

"Well... I was.." she stated

"Well what?" Tommy asked.

"It alright Ava" said Mitchel voice "You can tell them"

"What was that?" Justin asked.

"My boss.." Ava said

"Your Boss?" Rocky asked.

"Im a ranger" Ava said as she held up her wrist to show her morpher.

Everyone looked her in shocked before Justin smiled.

"I knew it!" said Justin smiling.

Tommy smiled "Ava you do realize you are now in danger from being killed? Are you sure you want to do this?"

Ava nodded "Im sure"

Tommy smiled " In that case you have our support"

Ava smiled as everyone went up to her.

'Best day ever'

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people Im backk**

**Ava not really gonna be in this episode much this time...**

**Anyway enjoy...**

Ava woke up the next morning and looked outside.

Sighhh. She had to go to work. This never happened to normal 10 year old.

She grabbed her stuff after she got dressed and walked out.

**~Daughter's Adventure~**

Ava ran in just in time before they started to walk.

"Sorry Im late" said Ava.

"Then we will have to proceed with Joel" said Mitchel before they went forward.

Ava then saw a room filled with weapons and computers.

"This is the weapons lab" said Mitchel. Ava looked around. This is the most crazy part of her life EVER!

"Everything you'll use to defect demons is designed, built, and tested right here" said Mitchel as he showed them each room.

"Wow..." she said smiling "This is amazing"

Ava had never seen this many weapons not even in movies.

She was amazed.

**~Daughter's Adventure~**

After the tour Ava went home to see only Aunt Kim in the house.

"Hey Aunt Kim" Ava said making Kim look at her and smile.

"What are you working on?" Ava asked notice Kim was working.

"Well I was going to get a job at the Aqua Base and I got the job" Kim said smiling.

"Really?" Ava said amazed. Kim nodded.

"Wow..." said Ava "Well I better leave you to your work then.."

Ava went upstairs and threw her book bag on the dresser.

She sat down on her bed and brought out her iphone.

She was about to listen to music when her morpher beeped showing that she was needed.

She groaned and turned off her iphone and got up from her bed. She walked out of her room and putted on her jacket.

"Kim Ill be at work again!" Ava called.

"Alright be careful!" yelled Kim.

"I will!" said Ava before she walked out of the fount door and outside to see flowers and a white gate.

**This will be updated soon but for now it short. **

**Byeee**


	3. News

**Hey guys. Bad news Im going to be off this story for a while srry! But I shall return! Bye for now...**


End file.
